As the Sun Rises
by Mirabiledictu21
Summary: It’s Valentine’s and everyone’s making Hermione crazy. Nope. It’s not because there’s no one. And that’s the problem. She’s got one but she’s not feeling the holiday at all.ONESHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Title: As the Sun Rises

Author: Mirabiledictu21

Disclaimer: I don't own them okay? Wish I did. But there's really nothing we can do about it. They're JK Rowling's.

Rating: K+

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Time written: Shortly after the release of Goblet of Fire (so it's definitely not OOTP or HBP compatible)

Summary: It's Valentine's and everyone's making Hermione crazy. Nope. It's not because there's no one. And that's the problem. She's got one but she's not feeling the holiday at all.

A/N: First off, I'd like to thank Lalita15 for really liking my Beneath Your Veil. Knowing that some people actually like my stories help me write more stories easier.

As the Sun Rises is a story I wrote way before I joined fanfiction. Found it just recently while I was going through some diskettes. Characters may be a little out of character. Here it goes….

Draco Malfoy is so useless, Hermione thought.

She doesn't know why she even bothered seeing if they would get anywhere. Sure, she said she hated the usual non-sense practiced on Valentine's Day but it didn't mean that she wouldn't want something… anything special on the damned day.

"Hey Mione, look what Colin gave me for valentine's day," Ginny shouted from behind Hermione. _God! She's the ninth person to come bragging_. Hermione thought as she pasted a smile on her face.

"What is it?"

"He still hasn't given you anything, has he?" Ginny said frowning. "You never were good at hiding what you feel."

"That's not the reason why you were calling me, was it? You don't mind showing me what it is, do you?" Hermione snapped.

"You're a little cranky," Ginny giggled making Hermione realize just how stupid she probably looked and sound. She couldn't help but laugh with her friend. Ginny held out a 10x14 frame with a still picture of her. "It's a muggle picture. Although I prefer wizard pictures, this shot wouldn't have worked if it were one. Isn't it wonderful?"

The picture was of her looking at the sunset at the astronomy tower. It captured everything of who Ginny is. You could feel how much Colin loves her. "It's lovely."

"Not only that. Later he's taking me to Hogsmeade for dinner. It's so great Valentines fell on a Friday that Professor Dumbledore permitted for the fifth, sixth and seventh years to go out." Hermione gave her a smile. "Don't tell me he doesn't plan on doing something?... Anything?... Even an itsy bitsy small thing?"

"I haven't seen him the whole crappy day. I think he's staking out at the Slytherin common rooms to avoid having a confrontation with me." I mumbled. After saying that, Hermione mustered another smile and assured Ginny. "But really, it's okay. It's my fault anyway. I told him I don't like anything for Valentine's Day."

"He doesn't have a single romantic bone in his body doesn't he? It's your first Valentine's together"

"Sure he does," Hermione instinctively defended Draco. "He did the dinner at the beach on our first date and he surprised me on our first month together by singing to me outside my window on his broom."

"You're defending him" Ginny pointed out.

"Think what you like to think… I need to get to class. The Slytherin group in my Charms is doing a report. I'll see you later all right?" Hermione didn't wait for Ginny's reply. She immediately turned around and walked briskly away from her friend.

Ten minutes into the Slytherin's reporting Hermione couldn't help but get bored. She still take notes of course. She doesn't think she would live it down if she had slacked off.

"Could you repeat that?" She asked Pansy.

"What are you? Deaf? And besides, what I've just said is first year Charms. I should've known that your being a know-it-all is all pretend."

"I know it's first year Charms Parkinson. I just wanted to get it clearly."

"Fine." Pansy agreed repeating what she had said a while ago. Hermione bent her head down to take notes. "First you interrupt me in my reporting so I would repeat everything I've said and now you're not paying any attention."

"I _am_ paying attention. How do you suggest I take down my notes? I have to bend down my head…"

"Girls.. girls…" the professor interrupted the heated argument. "No need to argue. Continue with the subject matter Miss Parkinson."

Pansy gave Hermione a glare before resuming. Hermione was fuming with anger that she thought she could just poke whiny Parkinson's eyes out for being such a pain in the ass. And not to mention the way she hangs around Draco when she was well aware that Draco and Hermione are together- it makes Hermione's blood absolutely boil.

"That was a pretty good presentation. Fifteen points to Slytherin." The professor said as he stood, walking around his desk. "Now, before you all leave. You are all to submit a 2 feet long essay on a charm we have learned and how you were able to use it practically in your everyday routine"

The moment the professor finished telling them the homework, Hermione dashed out of the classroom. She was already halfway to the Gryffindor common rooms when someone pulled her aside.

"Shhh.."

"Harry? What's this about?"

"I need your help with something"

"Does it have anything to do with Valentine's Day?"

"Ah.. yeah," he answered looking around. "How'd you know?"

"Wild guess" Hermione answered sarcastically. "Everyone's concern today is valentines, in case you haven't noticed" He stared at her. "Well? What is it?"

"He hasn't done anything yet has he?"

"You know what? I really don't care" she said shifting her weight from her left to her right foot. She was getting impatient with this holiday. "What was it that you need help with?"

"Well, I know you are not exactly feeling the holiday Hermione. But I'd really really owe…"

"Get to the point Harry" Hermione cut him off.

"As you know, boys can't get in the girls dormitory and I want to place something in there for Parvati. I just need you to plant this in Parvati's bed" Harry explained handing her a long velvet box. "It's a charm necklace with a ruby and a P on it. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not. Why would I?"

"Ah… Just making sure. Thanks a lot Hermione. I owe you. See you later alright? I need to meet Parvati now in the Great Hall"

"See you" She waved, turned around and continued sulking her way back to the Gryffindor common rooms.

After placing the necklace under Parvati's pillows, she threw herself down on her bed.

"Will this day please just end" She complained to herself as she took a pillow from under her head and placed it on her face. "Ahhhhh" She shouted through the pillow. She removed it and stared at the canopy of her bed. She wondered just how much more the bloody holiday would mock her. She gave a heavy sigh and then broke into a song. Few minutes later, more bored than ever, she decided that a book would do the trick. She was about to stand up again to retrieve a book from her bag when voices came drifting in the room. She quickly positioned herself to look like she was sleeping. She didn't need another person to sympathize her. She was pretty sure that the girls would be asking her what Draco had planned for them that evening and she would have to tell them that they were not doing anything special. Then they would feel sorry for her and she would defend Draco again. It had become an inevitable that day. She would just like to avoid the valentine's fever. It was really getting on her nerves. One more of those _He hasn't done anything has he?_ and _Surely there is something…_ and she will most definitely explode.

"So, did Ron plan anything nice for the two of you tonight?" Parvati asked. Hermione heard them walk all the way to Parvati's bed at the end of the room.

"I think so, we're going to Hogsmeade. I don't know what though. To be completely honest I didn't think he would, you know. He's not exactly the type to sweep you off your feet," Lavender answered. One of them sat on the bed while the other sounded like she was going through a trunk. "Are you up Hermione?" Hermione didn't answer hoping that they would just leave her be. Let them figure something out, she thought.

"She's asleep Lav. And I reckon it would be better not to wake her up. You should have been in Charms class awhile ago," Parvati whispered but loud enough for Hermione to still understand every word. "She was not in her best mood. The Slytherin group was reporting and she asked Pansy Parkinson to repeat something. Pansy, being the envious ex of Draco, got on her nerve. Pansy told Hermione that she is a pretend know-it-all because she should have known what she has just said because it was studied during our first year"

"Really? That Parkinson is asking for trouble. I mean how could she say that to Hermione? Hermione's the smartest in our year"

"I know. And so anyway," Parvati continued closing the trunk and sitting beside Lavender. "Hermione said she just wanted everything clear. So Parkinson repeated what she said. Hermione bent her head down to write and Parkinson told Hermione that she wasn't paying any attention after just demanding that she repeat her part of the report. Hermione debated back how was she supposed to take notes if she weren't looking at her parchment. Oh, I just love Hermione for putting Parkinson in her place."

Hermione almost laughed out loud after hearing them talk about what had happened. She didn't realize she was that pissed awhile ago.

"Do you have an idea why she was so grumpy?"

"I heard from a couple of people, not directly of course because they know I am friends with her, that Draco Malfoy has not done anything yet for her today. Can you imagine that?" Someone stood up from the bed and started puffing the pillows. "I mean, we could assume that it's just not in him to do something romantic, but could he give Hermione a break? Do something, right?… Anything!... What's this?"

"Open it up" Lavender prodded.

"It's a necklace"

"It must be from Harry"

"It is," Parvati gushed. "But were already going out tonight… He's so gallant."

"Parv, I don't think Draco doesn't have a romantic bone" Lavender said thoughtfully. Woohooo Lavender, Hermione thought. She was itching to defend him. "He did do that serenading a year ago remember? That's more than what I can say for Ronald"

"Oh yeah…" Parvati agreed slowly. The clock on the wall struck 6. "Look at the time. We better fix up now. I'm leaving in half an hour with Harry"

What? Half an hour? Can't it be now? Hermione thought despairingly. She couldn't stay that way for another minute. She peeked at what her friends were doing, gave a heavy sigh and shut her eyes.

"Hmm?" Hermione fell asleep waiting for Parvati and Lavender to take off. She had started counting centaurs pouncing about the Hogwarts' grounds when sleep started to evade her. It was probably only an hour or two since they left, and everyone were still out to dinner. No doubt about it. Who could possibly be waking her up! she thought absolutely annoyed. She would just like to get through the day. With her eyes still closed, she took her pillow and smashed her face with it.

"Grumpy aren't we?" a low voice who she could only identify as Draco's drawled. She stirred in her bed and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Feisty" She squinted her eyes at him.

"Of course not"

"And what do you call this attitude you're pulling on me?" he smirked. At that moment, she would just love to wipe it off his face.

"I'm not pulling anything on you"

"Yes, that's what exactly you are doing"

"That is not true" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine.. but how could you expect me not to?"

"Is it because of what today is?" he asked lying down beside her. "I thought you made it clear to me that you don't want anything cheesy on Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah.. but…"

"Which is why I was avoiding you the whole day. I had to think of something you would definitely like. It was better than showing my face to you empty handed, right?" he was now on his side with his head propped on his hand. He leaned closer and placed a kiss on her lips. "Are you still mad at me?"

"It depends," she smiled at him.

"On what?" he asked as he stood and then reached out his hand to help her up.

"On what you have in store for me of course" she slowly said taking his hand. "So how did you get in?"

He pulled her to the window and smiled at her.

"The window? But don't they also have a charm for that"

"You know being born to a death eater have some perks…" he said smirking at her. But she was far from impressed. Being a death eater meant being for the dark arts. "Don't worry. The charm was a simple one. Nothing of that kind." Her eyebrow was arched at him. "And I'm not denying that I haven't learned quite a handful of dark curses and counter spells but I assure you I have never ever used one before" That was good enough for her. "Anyway, were leaving the same way"

"Leaving?… Draco, you know how much I hate flying"

"You trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do, but…"

"But what?" he asked staring at Hermione.

"A.. uh.. ts… Fine, alright" she said finally.

"Great" He searched his pockets and then took out a piece of cloth. "We just have to put this on"

"Blindfold?"

"Yeah"

"But…"

"But what? You can hold on to me. I won't let you fall. I promise" He raised his hand to her cheek and caressed it before planting another kiss on her lips. This time it was longer. Deep and sweet. After he pulled away, he helped her on the broom and took his place behind. He took her hands and placed it on the broom, his hands on top of hers.

After a few seconds, Hermione could already feel the air on her face. She was getting anxious on where they were headed. After what felt like half an hour, they finally landed on something.

"Are we there yet?" He gave a hearty laugh. Something he rarely does. "What?"

"You sound like a kid" he explained untying the cloth on her eyes. "What do you think?"

When she opened her eyes, she was overwhelmed. She was greeted by an array of lights from down below. They were on top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris.

"It's amazing,"

"I thought so too while I was browsing this muggle book I got"

"Muggle book? You? I mean, honestly? We've been dating for a while but we both know you are not fond of anything muggle"

"I got it to look for somewhere to take you. I wasn't sure if this would be a good place. You being muggle born and all that, you must have been here lots of times…"

"It's perfect Draco. I've never been way up here. It's not open to public." He smiled at her and sat down.

"Just don't look directly down, it might shake you" Hermione sat down beside him. He placed an arm around her. "I thought that we'll stay here until the sun comes up"

"But that's…"

"A couple more hours"

"We have a cur.."

"I did a few spells to make them think we're in our beds" he cut her off. "And don't worry I packed some stuff we could munch on, in case you get hungry"

"You mean, when you get hungry?" She pointed out amused at his attempt to make her to be the reason for the food.

"For both of us" he clarified a half smile on his lips. She couldn't help but smile at him again. She relaxed in his embrace and placed her head on his shoulder. "I heard what happened today in Charms"

"It was a disaster" she said laughing a little. "Besides, she had it coming"

"I made you that mad huh?" he asked removing his arm around her so he could look at her. "Although, I am not complaining…"

"No, not that much," she said as she placed her head back on his shoulder. She took his right hand with her left and held it. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Tonight"

"But I haven't…"

"You don't need to give anything or do more. This alone, makes me happy. Your effort, the thought and being with you right now is enough to make me happy."

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered. "So what exactly did happen in Charms? I'm intrigued. It was the topic of conversation in the dungeons when I got out of my room. I didn't get to hear much though, they all fell silent when they saw me"

She laughed before answering his question. "Well, you see, it's been a long day. I haven't seen you the whole day. And for the record, at first, I really didn't care that you weren't doing anything. But then a couple of girls started showing and telling me things about what their boyfriends got or did for them. It ticked me off a little. And then I realized that it was really shallow of me so I got more pissed that I was so affected that by the time I got to Charms, I was really ticked off."

He chuckled.

"Your house was reporting something and I was taking notes. I didn't quite get what Pansy said, even though I knew what it was all about, I asked her to repeat anyway. And then she started insulting me saying stuff like I should have known what it was all about since it was from our first year and then she said I was a pretend know-it-all. I was really pissed off at that. She not only called me a know-it-all she accused me of being a pretend know-it-all. That's a double insult. The only thing keeping her from calling me a mudblood right then and there was Professor Flitwick's presence in the room"

"You shouldn't have just taken her seriously. You know how she is"

"Yeah. I still wonder how you could have…"

"Don't even start," he said firmly then laughed a little. "I was younger then. You know how boys are. Get some attention and get some action"

Her eyes grew wide at his statement. She raised her head and looked at him. She swatted him in the arm.

"Ouch. I was just being honest. Besides, didn't I say I was stupid then?"

"No, you didn't say you were stupid. You just said you were younger then"

"Oh well, then I'll say it. I was stupid then. Happy?" Hermione nodded. "And then what happened?"

"And then she finally repeated for me. When I bent down my head to take notes she accused me of not listening at all. I snapped at her and told her how I could take down notes if I wasn't looking at my paper. And then professor Flitwick stopped us." Hermione chuckled. "What were you up to the whole day? Surely, you didn't waste the entire day thinking of this?"

"The moment I woke up I sneaked out to Hogsmeade to buy the muggle book. The whole time I hid in my room reading it going out only for classes. I'm surprised you didn't see me in double potions."

"Were you there before it started?"

"Well, no. I was late"

"That explains it"

"Mione?"

"Yes?" She asked yawning.

"A… Nothing," he said. "If you want to sleep, you could. I'll wake you up when the sun starts to rise"

"Ahah.." She snuffled, her eyes already closed. He placed a blanket around them. "Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"Tell me something"

"About what?"

"About anything"

"Ahhh.. alright." He granted. "Do you realize how long we have been together?"

"Nine months" She answered, a smile crept out of her lips. She stifled a yawn.

"Do you remember how we got together?"

"Of course I do. Don't you?"

"I do. You said to tell you something, I want to talk about it"

"What about it?" she asked dreamily.

"It was Christmas remember? Fifth year?"

"Mm..hm.. I caught you sneaking back from the kitchens with a plateful of food. I was shocked that you were." She said her mouth twitching a little.

"Why were you shock?" he asked.

"Oh, just that you didn't seem like the type of person who would go all the way to the kitchens to beg for food."

"I didn't beg for food," he defended. "And besides, I'm a growing boy, I need all the food"

"Believe me, I know. Harry and Ron are pigs sometimes."

"Hey, don't compare me to them. Even when I am starving I maintain decorum" Hermione laughed. "If I remember correctly you were also sneaking to the kitchens to get something to eat and force your gifts to the house elves. I'm glad you're not making any more fuss about it. They really hate the fact that you're making them free. They don't have anywhere to go"

"I know that now. But I still campaign for less work for them. Vacation and Holidays off. Proper treatment towards them."

"I'm not complaining," he said. "How'd we ended up eating together again?"

"You don't remember?"

"Of course I do, just want to see if you do. I was heading back and you were just about to go in and we collided into one another."

"I got that nasty bump after that" her face scrunched at the memory.

"I got one too you know"

"I know"

"And then I heard your stomach growl so loud," he chuckled. "Normally I would have made fun and insulted you, but it was Christmas and the atmosphere was just so perfect I hated to destroy it by making any sarcastic comment"

"You wanted to make fun of me?"

"Then" he added.

"I think you did mention something about me needing to lose some weight. And you did call me a maladroit mudblood when we crashed into each other."

"You also called me a great bouncing overzealous ferret"

"That's beside the point really… And besides, I wasn't accusing you of anything I was just so shocked then when you offered me a muffin from your plate I could hardly believe my own ears"

"Well, there's your answer." He said tightening his hold on her hand. "We never spoke of it until now huh? Why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe at that time we weren't just sure of each other. After almost 5 years of always fighting, bickering, and mocking each other, a muffin wouldn't just erase all that. It took us 3 months to actually stay together in one place without fighting"

"You never want to settle anything. You keep walking out on me"

"Look who's talking. You know, somewhere on our second month of meeting each other I actually started counting how many times we walk out on each other and who actually walks out more?"

"You did?" surprise was all over his face.

"I was getting irritated at how much we argue that I looked for something funny about it"

"I can't believe you" he shook his head. "Well? How many times did we walk out on each other in that 2 months you counted? I'm curious"

"Out of the 39 times we met each other, we walked out on each other 38 times. And out of that 38, you walked out on me 25 times"

"I did? That's impossible"

"You did" Hermione nodded. "Think about it. You always end up insulting me and I end up insulting you back and you wouldn't apologize when I demand you to. So you walk out. Admit it. Be a man." She joked.

"Fine fine"

"Anyway, when we finally learned to trust and stand each other we were so busy making it into something more. We were so busy making it work. It took us a couple of months to adjust."

"And then there was a phase everyone was just too negative about it. This is the first time we ever reflected" he finished.

"I was just wondering, how is your father taking this now?"

"Okay"

"Okay? C'mon Draco, be honest."

"He's still angry at me, and forever will be I believe, but he can't do anything about it at the moment. I think he is supposed to lay low according to you-know-who. You-know-who is not too happy about me mingling with those they loathe."

"Good thing you decided to take that summer after fifth with us huh?"

"Yeah, good thing. He is still trying to convince me to go back to the dark side."

"He is?"

"Yes"

"Well, are you?"

"Of course not. I like it.. I like it where I already am. Why make a big deal out of it right?"

"I guess so, but you told me you miss your mom"

"I do. And when the right time comes, I'll take her from him. I can't take her yet. I have to admit I don't have the power to do so. And besides, she is doing _that_ work"

"Oh yeah… oh, do you remember the time I brought you home to meet my parents?"

"That was hilarious. I can't believe you made all those sarcastic comments about me" Hermione pulled her head from his shoulder and gaped at him. "Fine, fine. I guess I should have known better. Almost five years of always insulting you…"

She laughed again. Swinging her left leg over, straddling the beam, so she could face him. "I didn't think they would be so protective"

"Protective? I call it murderous. The moment your father saw me, he took me by the collar and threw me out of the house. You'd think that the fact that you brought me home means were on good terms."

"You can't blame them"

"I guess so. You made me wait outside the house for an hour you know"

"Was it? I thought it was only a couple of minutes"

"I was staring at my watch the whole time" Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Hey, I was making them understand that we're already friends"

"Friends? We were already more than friends when you brought me home remember? It was about 7 months after we bumped into each other, during the summer"

"You know what I mean.."

"No, I don't know what you mean" he joked. She squinted her eyes at him. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He tilted his head to the right and leaned toward Hermione for a kiss.

"Mmm.." He pulled away.

"I like it when you do that" he said beaming at her.

"Do what?"

"Make that sound"

"What sound?"

"When I kiss you"

"Oh that.." Hermione blushed.

"What? Why are you blushing? I love it." Her breath stopped for a second when he said the word love. Good thing he wasn't looking at her anymore. He was gazing dreamily at the sky. "The trouble it caused when we were at your house.."

She gave a hearty laugh. "You should have told me I was making those sounds. I didn't realize…" She blushed again.

"Your father almost kicked me out of the house again.."

"An hour of cajoling and making them see we're okay almost down the drain.." She murmured.

"You're complaining about an hour's worth of persuading? We stayed there for 2 and a half weeks and everyday of that I spent sleeping in the guest room across your parents room with the door open and with that muggle machine hearing me.."

She laughed at how he described the baby monitor. She laughed even harder when she thought about her dad buying the baby monitor. It was the same day they got there, he left Draco with her mom while he pulled her to the department store to buy the baby monitor and to interrogate her about what was going on. He was a little furious about her bringing home her supposed rival enemy turned boyfriend for only 4 months.

"What?"

"Just… visualized…" She said between laughs. He was already scowling at her. She did all she could to stop laughing. "I just remembered it in my mind and couldn't help but laugh. The muggle machine is called a baby monitor, it's used to…"

"I know," he cut her off, rolling his eyes. "You told me that when we were there. But that didn't stop you from forgetting it was there, did it?"

"Are you complaining that I was snogging you? Besides, I didn't realize they brought it outside to the garden with them. And it was day, I didn't think they would. And I did tell you that I didn't realize.."

"Never underestimate your parents" he told her eyes widening a little and his head bobbing up and down. "Their quite austere…"

"Hey, that's exaggerating"

"Well if you were in my position then you would think the same way. Besides, if it were our children, I think I would have been much worse" That statement kept Hermione quiet for a while. She, of course, decided to ignore it. She wasn't sure if she could think of them as something much more than what they are now.

"Do you remember the look on my father's face when he came walking to your room and saw us kissing each other on the bed?" She chuckled. "And it just so happens that your hand was resting on my thigh"

"Hey, it wasn't funny. If he wasn't burning on anger so much he would have half the consciousness to bring a knife with him and stab me with it. Thank Merlin he absolutely forgot."

"But you have completely swept them off their feets by the end of our stay there" Hermione pointed out. "That was nothing though to the one Harry and Ron pulled on you when they found out we were going out"

"I told you to wait a couple more days or weeks to tell them but you didn't listen. It has only been a month then, I ended up in the infirmary for a week and them in detention for the rest of the school year."

"Well, I couldn't lie any longer. Besides, I wanted so much to share how happy I am. Oh, and don't be so modest. I think you were more than pleased when they got in detention with Filch"

"True. Although I have to tell you, at that time I would have preferred them serving detention with Professor Snape. Imagine all those cauldrons they have to clean and disgusting creatures they need to search for, clean and preserve" he agreed laughing then looked at her seriously. "Were you?"

"Was I what?"

"Happy?"

"Yes, of course. Why? Weren't you? Be honest."

"I was of course, but I was also worried and confused. Father didn't know about it yet, remember? He found out about it a month before summer. Pansy informed him. And I confirmed it when I flat out refused to go home during the summer."

"You never told me what happened with the three of you, you know?"

"Because it will only cause more trouble"

"How so?"

"I don't know. You'll either be furious with me or with them. Depends I guess, with you."

"So what happened? All I remember was I came back from the library from meeting you and I accidentally brought your potions book back with me. They wanted to borrow the book to copy some notes on the last lesson and they saw what you wrote. To be completely honest, I wasn't that worried when they asked me about it. I was more focused on the fact that you were doodling with my name in class" He blushed. Something Hermione found absolutely endearing considering that this was Draco Malfoy. He raised his hand and rubbed his neck, a sheepish smile on his lips. "Then they asked me again, that time I dreamily answered that we we're dating. Then they left."

"Promise me that you won't do anything about it?"

"Why?"

"Because the three of us has just started becoming civil with each other. If you react violently to what had happened then, it would only make things worse with the three of us. You don't want that, would you? Although I don't mind getting a long overdued revenge for my 1 week's confinement in the infirmary" Hermione frowned at him disapprovingly. "Just telling the truth" She raised an eyebrow at him and looked at him with disgust. "You know it's just a thought. I won't do it"

"Fine, what happened?"

"Well, when they cornered me on my way back from the library from our meeting to the Slytherin dungeons they didn't even ask or confirm, they just swung at me. I tried to fight back of course but it was 2 to 1. I was going to get my wand out when Harry made it fly out of my hands. Then he muttered a spell that made me fly all the way across the hall. Good thing McGonagall and Snape was walking past from a meeting with Dumbledore or else I would have died right then and there"

"You're exaggerating. They won't kill you."

"Oh you didn't see the way they looked at me. They hated me so much. They said that I was taking you away from them. They reckon I was the reason you were always no where to be seen. I believe they're still not so keen about you seeing me."

"You were always the reason I wasn't with them," Hermione pointed out. "And they weren't with anyone at that time"

"Ah… that's another thing maybe. I told them they needed a girl. Of course…. that's not exactly.. how… I said it. It pissed them off."

"What exactly did you say?"

"Never mind. Forget about it"

"It's something I wouldn't like, isn't it?"

"Ah…"

"C'mon…"

"Fine," he said moving a little farther. "I said they needed to get laid"

"What!"

"I guess they took it the wrong way," he immediately argued. "They probably thought we we're doing it."

"What else would they think with a statement like that!"

"And I guess, it sounded… that way." He said his mouth twitching in an uncomfortable way. "Because you are thinking the same thing…"

"I can't believe…"

"Don't be mad. I was just pissed off at that time. I clarified it later anyway."

"You did?"

"Way later though, they won't talk to me. I only got to clarify it right after summer ended. And mind you, they had their wands pointed at me… again"

"So that was why they were guarded around me. They thought I was sexually active. I can't believe you made them think that"

"I said I'm sorry" he muttered.

"You know, my mom thinks we are" she informed him.

"She does?" he asked, his eyes grew wide.

"Because of that incident at home," Hermione explained laughing. "I can't believe they would think such a thing, we're only what? 16? 17?"

"Remember that time I came with you to that muggle store?" he suddenly asked.

"Which one?"

"The huge one"

"Oh, that one. The department store. What about it?"

"Christmas time and you wanted to buy presents for everyone." He reminded her.

"Oh that one," Hermione blushed as realization came over her. She tried to turn the tables on him. "You thought you were lost and came searching for me at the dressing rooms. Good thing nobody else was there"

"I'd really like to see another show Granger," he drawled ignoring her comment.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Men! Always thinking with their pants"

"Hey! I'm just joking. Besides I didn't mean to walk in on you trying on underwear. What were you thinking anyway buying underwear with me on tow?"

"And now you're complaining?"

"Hmm…" he said raising his head slightly to face the sky as if to think. "No…" he finally said shaking his head. "Not really. And to tell you the truth, I've been looking at it through a pensive I got during Christmas"

Hermione swatted him with her right hand. "Malfoy!"

"Alright alright, it was just once" He argued which she absolutely believed was complete bullocks. So she gave him another swat. "Alright.. it was twice" And yet another swat. "Fine, three times. And that's final" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Honest, just three times."

"And that better be it,"

"Or else what?" he countered.

"Or else, that just might be the last time you see me in such clothing" His eyes grew wide. She laughed as she changed positions so her head would be on his lap. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it'll ever be over?"

"What is?"

"The war?"

"I guess, we have to admit that even after Harry defeats Voldemort, there will be other villains out there. Maybe not as great. But the war between good and evil will always ensue."

"I guess" She agreed in between yawns.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?" Hermione asked. Her eyes were already closed. She was already tired and was already near sleep.

"Go ahead and sleep, I'll wake you up"

"Hmm.. hmm.." She agreed.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?" She mumbled again. This time she was barely aware of what was happening. But she felt him lean down and gave her a kiss.

"I love you…" He didn't know if she heard him, she didn't reply. No reaction at all. It was the first time he ever said it. And although he was hoping for a reply- nothing in particular but rather anything that would assure him that he had made the right choice, the corner of his lips, nevertheless, scrunched up into an almost smile. He sniffed and sighed then leaned on the beam by his side.

A few hours later, the sun was starting to rise. He placed a hand over Hermione's arm and woke her up.

"What? It's still early" she complained.

"Hermione" With the sound of his voice, her eyes immediately opened.

"Good morning" she beamed at him sitting up.

"Good morning," he said back turning on his sit so he would be leaning on his back on the beam. He gently pulled her to him so he could wrap his arms around her. She leaned her back on him as he nuzzled her neck. She giggled.

"Stop it"

"What?"

"It tickles"

"So?"

She sighed and leave him be. She stared in the sky. "It's so beautiful"

"You are beautiful"

"Not as much as the sunrise" she said tilting her head so she would be looking at him.

"To me, you are" he answered leaning down to kiss her. She could feel the warmth of his lips exploring every bit of hers. At that moment, she thought that she could stay that way forever- in his arms with his lips on hers.

"Mmmm.." she moaned. And this time she noticed that she did because she felt his lips smile as they kissed. He responded by applying more force and deepening the kiss. She pulled away to breathe. She smiled at him before turning to look back at the sun. "Thank you, Draco. And I'm sorry that I was pissed off that I didn't get anything sooner for Valentine's. I should have known better."

"No Hermione," he said shaking his head. "There is no need for you to thank me. I should be the one thanking you. You gave me trust when no one would. You gave me hope when all seemed lost."

She smiled at him. "We should leave now, or else we'll miss breakfast and everyone will be worried. We're not exactly the tardiest of the student body to be considered ones to sleep in late"

He laughed. "Accio broomstick" Again, he helped her on the broom and they were off. Hermione savored the time they were against each other on the broom. The war was far from over and they both didn't know what was in store for them. But she couldn't care less at the moment. All she could think about was that she was happy and contented. She was thinking about how much she appreciated Draco when they arrived at her window.

"I'll see you later alright?" he asked.

"Already missing me?" she joked. He only smiled. "Of course I'll see you at breakfast." He leaned towards her for one last kiss before turning away. Hermione suddenly remembered something and called out to him. "Draco?"

"Yes?" he asked turning his broom so he would be facing her.

"I love you too" she told him. Earlier, when he had told her that, she didn't know what to say. Although she was very much happy being with Draco, she didn't know what to really think of their relationship. But as they were sitting together above the Eiffel tower, his arms wrapped around her, watching the sky as the sun rises, she knew that she could never hope for more. And that the simple joys she got from moments she spent with him, such as when they first got together, their experience with her father and that funny incident at the mall, was all that she could ever ask for. Little imperfections and mishaps such as those were what made their relationship worth while and unique. She knew right then and there, as they watched the sun rise that he was the one for her.

At first, shock seemed to overcome his facial features. He didn't realize she heard him say those words. Then a smile spread on his lips.

"I love you more" he added before flying away.

Hermione stared at the horizon as the sun rose fully. She couldn't help but smile at herself as she slowly closed the windows trying not to make a sound.

"Hermione? Where have you been? When we got here last night we thought you were asleep and awhile ago the lump on your bed started to disappear. We got so worried, we were about to…." Hermione had a wide smile on her lips as she turned to look at her friends. She knew she looked dumbstruck. But at the moment, she couldn't care less.

A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this story. I'd really like to hear what you think of it… so go on, I know you wanna do it… press the review button in that little corner to your left 


	2. Thanks

I'm not sure when I'll be able to upload a story again (hopefully soon) so I decided to upload my thanks to the people who have read and reviewed my story- As the Sun Rises.

To cutekitten, (Lol) sorry about that one. I always confuse London and Paris. Thanks for the correction- that would've really destroyed the story. Thanks also because you liked it.

To hotaru420, thanks that you thought my story is good. It's meant to be a one shot though so I don't like to continue it anymore. Don't want to destroy the mood I already created. Do watch out for my other stories though, I'll do my best to make equally good or better ones.

To Insignificant-Raindrop, I really appreciate you putting me in your favorites list. It really makes me happy. Every good review makes me want to create more stories.

To Remusly-Moony, sorry but that is the end of this fic. I don't want to lengthen it more on the event that I might end up destroying the story. Like I said to hotaru420, I'll compensate by making, I hope, better stories. Do watch out for my other upcoming stories….. Although, I am not sure when the next time is since I'm having a case of writer's block.

To hollabackgurl, I won't be making a follow-up story on this fic but I'll tell you this- they are trying to take things at a slow pace. Probably after graduation, they will test things out in the real world- like if they will still work out even after Hogwarts. And when they are sure with themselves, they will take it to the next level. I'd say around a year or two more after graduation- few fights in between (trials that usual relationships have- work, other people, time). But I'll leave the final conclusion to you readers at how happy they would be.

To leprechaun-chick17, thank you so much for the reviews for my three stories. And thank you for liking all of them. I have to admit that after writing I sometimes have doubts about the stuff I use. I worry if they will actually work or clash with the whole plot. Especially because everyone thinks differently, I might think they work but for others it might not. Right? Anyway, I wrote As the Sun Rises way before I even joined fanfic, and when I was editing it for posting I was kind of worried. Nevertheless, I didn't change it because I wanted to see what people would think of it. As for Leaving You in Silence, I love that story too. And to be compeletely honest, I didn't expect it to end so together. And then for the Beneath Your Veil, the line that you like is actually inspired by my mom's endless chatter about what she feels about my dad. She always tells me and my siblings how much she hates my dad's constant drinking but how much she also loves him and thinks that she wouldn't be as happy if it weren't for him. I thought that _Fight with me if you want to. Fight with me if you have to. Because to be perfectly_ _honest, I'd rather spend my life arguing with you than grow old with someone else_ perfectly describes my mom and dad. Hahaha  I always thought and I still do think that it is good to actually use real life experiences, mine or those around me, for inspiration. Which leads me to share that the part in the As the Sun Rises where Hermione fights with Pansy, is actually an account of a close friend's experience during, yes, Valentine's day. My friend got something from her boyfriend that day, nothing as glorious as Hermione's though. Thanks again.

To angie, I'm glad you liked this story. Thanks. Read my other fics, ayt? And tell me what you think of them.

To fourthiv, I am so glad you like it. I'm flattered that you like it so much that you're adding it to your collection. I hope that my other fics that I have already posted and those that are to come will live up to this one that you like. Take care.

To xesha, thank you for reading my fic and liking it. I really appreciate that you do.


End file.
